Blood And Love
by alleluiamagiatsuioku
Summary: The War is growing more and more desperate on Japan's side. So the frantic solider and nurse decide to flee. With their eventual karma coming back to haunt them, Kyoko and Madoka must face their own feelings if they are to survive. (War AU, KyoMado)
1. Guns and Bombs

Chapter One: Guns and Bombs

* * *

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

Kyoko covered her ears as the bombs hit again. When she opened her eyes she could feel the glow of flames as debris flew over her head. The blood from her wound in her calf was gushing in a stream and the pain from that and the ache in her head was almost about to make her black out. She couldn't tell if one of her ears were busted because of how many bombs had hit in the past hour, but she has dived over one of the sand bag walls just in time to get it not to hit her.

The battlefield was bloody, wet and full of dirt. The rain was pelting down onto the dirt that turned it into slippery mud. Grenades were set off in every corner the eye could see. As now with being the only woman solider in the war, Kyoko was now underestimated. Many people thought it was foolish that Kyoko and her friends signed up to work in the war. 'You know you'll die' and 'stupid little girls' they'd said. But Kyoko had ignored them.

American Soldiers were armed all around with a large variety of guns, and Kyoko couldn't tell what they were. Army tanks were rolled out onto the battlefield and many of the Japanese soldiers bodies were tossed over the trench, stray bits of their torn off flesh flew into the air. Their blood was splattered across the walls of the trench, which was mostly made up of sand bags or cement or gravel. Kyoko didn't have time to figure it out before another bomb made her gasp and cover her ears.

Kyoko knew that if she went out there again she would die. The Japanese were vastly outnumbered. Unlike them, Japan didn't have as many volunteers. And even them were killed quickly. Young children. Young _adults_. Of course, Kyoko four years has passed since the war began and she is now nineteen, but even at fifteen she was ready and willing to put up a fight. But not exactly for this country.

_Dammit Sayaka. _Kyoko thought. _How did you get me into this?_

Kyoko eventually decided to give it a try. She grabbed a rifle and squatted down so the nozzle of the gun was pointed out into the battlefield. Ignoring the blood that splattered onto her face, Kyoko's hand hovered over the trigger that pointed at American soldiers across the plain. Until the eventually pulled it.

Ten bullets were shot. Kyoko didn't see the impact or the damage; she just hoped that she did something. It wasn't until she noticed her own blood running down her head when she noticed she was in pain. Kyoko screamed in agony, grabbing her head. The blood ran down her face and over her eyelids, making it look like she was crying blood tears. Kyoko collapsed onto the ground, her body was limp and she felt absolutely useless.

Through the haze of pain she could see corpses littered around her. Men. Her allies. All dead. Screams of pain that sounded so familiar through her bad and wounded ears. Her dull red eyes were the same colour as the blood, which now coated her crimson red hair. A person was rushing towards her. A girl. She wore a white and black nurse's uniform with a matching hat that sat on her pink hair that was tied up in a high ponytail on the back of her head.

Kyoko gritted her teeth together in frustration. _Dammit Madoka._

Madoka knelt down beside Kyoko, and the redhead noticed splatters of blood stains on her dress. "You're going to be okay Kyoko-chan!" Madoka sounded distressed and incredibly concerned, as worry was shown in her large pink eyes.

Too tired to argue, Kyoko stared with blank eyes as Madoka hurriedly wrapped bandages around Kyoko's head and leg. The blood did not subside. Madoka lifted up Kyoko and placed her on a stretcher.

"What are you doing...?" Kyoko hardly whispered, she couldn't even hear her own voice over the sound of guns being fired and bombs and mines going off.

But somehow Madoka heard it. "I'm getting you back to the hospital."

"But I still need to fight…" Kyoko said tiredly, knowing herself that it wasn't to convince Madoka.

"You are in no state to fight Kyoko-chan." Madoka said, sounding like she was in a rush. The pink haired nurse yelled for another to come over to help her. The two lifted up the stretcher with Kyoko's body and basically ran towards the hospital.

That was until a gunshot was heard up too close. The bullet ripped through the other nurse's skull, another through her heart and she collapsed to the ground. Madoka screamed as tears came to her eyes, the other side of the stretcher was dropped and Kyoko fell to the ground.

In a state of hysteria, Madoka grabbed Kyoko's arms and pulled the redhead in the mud to the hospital. Madoka's mind was clouded with the sounds that surrounded her. Of course this happened all the time, she'd lost all her friends except for Kyoko.

Eventually the sound of war decreased, and today's battle finished. More than one hundred dead, another hundred wounded. In the heat of battle over four years only one nurse was left now. Madoka Kaname.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that." Kyoko said as the touched the clean bandages on her leg.

"Yes I did, any longer and you would have been dead within minutes." Madoka said, rinsing out the blood filled sponge.

"Couldn't that nurse have been saved?" Kyoko asked.

"Wakana-san had just about enough time as you did until the other bullet hit her heart. There was no way to save her then." Madoka said bitterly.

The two sat in the dark hospital. The windows were the only sources of heat, cool and light. The walls were painted in a disgusting dark green colour and the room was filled with white sheeted beds which usually held sick and patients. But this time the two were alone because Madoka had rushed the soldiers back to health in a matter of hours.

Despite her hostility towards the smaller girl, Kyoko thought Madoka was amazing in a way. She had grown more from being a crying wreck when the war first started. At eighteen, Madoka had become more mature, although she still didn't like handling deaths, especially ones of her friends. Being Madoka's only friend left, Madoka had a special tendency to run to Kyoko first. Not because Madoka hated the other soldiers, but –

"The bastards treating you like crap again?" Kyoko said while she took a bite out an apple, food was rationalised in the war, but Kyoko always found some.

Madoka ignored the redhead's language. "You mean the other soldiers? Not really." She caught the apple Kyoko threw at her and bit into it, savouring the taste of something that had the colour of blood but didn't taste like it.

"You're lying Madoka, what'd they say to ya?"

Madoka sighed, refusing to let tears come to her eyes. "I heard one the men being sexist, they didn't say it to my face though."

"That's new." Kyoko said sarcastically. "You're used to it now I'm guessing?"

"After they regained consciousness a few of them complained to me about how it's my fault that all the other nurses are dead."

Kyoko growled. "Bastards, why do they think that bullshit?"

Madoka's eyes avoided the redhead's. "They said it's because I bring them out onto the field to treat the other soldiers."

"But it's their job and they know that."

"But the nurses avoided it before – broke the rules. It was only until I came when they started to go out onto the field."

Kyoko punched the air before lightly punching Madoka's arm and grinning – lightening up the atmosphere. "Go bossy Madoka!"

Madoka giggled and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Kyoko-chan."

"But still…" Kyoko took another bite of her apple. "… Want me to go fix them up for ya?" She smirked and smacked her fist into her hand.

Madoka sighed. "No thanks Kyoko-chan, I can handle it on my own."

Smirk fading, Kyoko leaned back onto the bed and looked up at the ugly painted ceiling. "Things are going to get harder for you, you know that right?" She said softly. "You have hundreds of soldiers to treat almost every day, and you go out onto the battle field every time. You've gotten shot before, you were lucky another nurse was alive to get that bullet out of your ribcage. You barely even survived that surgery."

Madoka laughed. "My injury was far-fetched wasn't it?"

Kyoko frowned. "Idiot. You've been at risk every time. It's only a matter of time 'till you get killed out there. Without any weapons – it's dumb."

Madoka smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on Kyoko's. "You don't need to be worried about me Kyoko-chan, I won't die out there. I won't leave a friend behind."

Kyoko smiled faintly. "… I don't believe you, but okay."

* * *

The Wind War. Started four years ago and had no signs of stopping. Innocent people taken from their homes, most volunteered. Hundreds of the Japanese and the American dead or injured badly. Alexander Johnson was the president of the USA as he conquered the previous ones. He made accusations to the government and the Japanese that they weren't trading. Apparently the Japanese cut off them being trading partners without the American's approval – this was a lie. But anyone who tried to convince the Government of the USA that killed by trained assassins the day after.

Madoka was the one who had first convinced Homura to volunteer in the War. Madoka planned to be a nurse while Homura planned to be in the front lines along with Mami; who volunteered with her own reasons. As soon as Sayaka heard from Madoka she was eager to join even if it meant her death. With months of convincing Kyoko finally volunteered. She was supposed to be in the front lines but being her she basically jumped off to kill anyone in her way, no matter the cost. But joining the army at being only around fourteen and fifteen was foolish and they all knew that. They all knew they were going to die in that war and they let it come.

Homura and Mami were killed when a mine went off from under them. Sayaka was too reckless and gone over the boundaries and risked her safety behind the frontlines. Despite the fact that her skills had improved – being so close to the enemy got her killed in less than thirty seconds. Kyoko had watched the pool of blood appear from below her dead best friend with blank eyes and allowed herself to cry. Once Madoka learnt the news of her friend's deaths she was crying for days over it but still treated for in the battlefield. Those four were the only girls fighting in the war and only one was left. Kyoko was determined not to let it get to her. Madoka wasn't strong enough to deal with it on her own, so Kyoko decided to comfort her until the war ended.

If they were alive by the time it ended anyway.

* * *

Kyoko lay down back first on the white sheeted bunk bed in her room. Well 'her room' has actually a bunch of beds that looked a lot like the hospital – even though the walls were painted beige it was still ugly.

Kyoko's crimson eyes searched the ceiling. She eyes the paint peeling off as flakes of it drifted onto her skin that had paled from the loss of blood. Her head still felt dizzy and it held the same ache that her calf held. Her vision was slightly blurry but she had experienced worse in her lifetime in the war, and she could still see the peeling paint that she saw every night so she knew that she was okay.

Kyoko knew that she needed to get some sleep; fatigue was something that wouldn't be on her side in the heat of battle which were uncalled for. One could strike at this very moment while everybody was asleep and invade their privacy.

But then again, privacy wouldn't matter if a bomb hit and a mine went off near them. Every single person could be killed in the blink of an eye.

Kyoko didn't really understand the concepts of the war. Time had gone on since armies used trenches and girls weren't allowed to be in the army. If a bomb hit it'd be a lot easier to escape in the trenches that to be stuck under the rafters of a building that collapsed. _Idiotic_. Kyoko sighed and closed her eyes_._

Whenever Kyoko decided to sleep she would be haunted by nightmares. About the battlefield with all the blood and screaming, the sound of bombs going off still rung in her ears and she wondered why she hadn't gone dead yet. She would see the bodies of Sayaka and Mami – and even Homura and scream at her tearfully why she let them die. Their deaths would replay over and over in her mind until Sayaka grabbed her by the throat and she would wake up from her nightmare gasping for air and clasping at the inexistent hands around her neck.

But lately her nightmares had been about Madoka. The younger innocent nurse girl. Sweet, kind and selfless as she was she wasn't protected from the war and the trauma. She had nightmares as well. Particularly about Homura – apparently Madoka had dreams of Homura yelling at Madoka how she killed her. And she would wake up similar to how Kyoko did, with Homura's inexistent hands wrapped around her throat. Once Madoka told her this tearfully Kyoko had started to feel empathy for her, but not pity. Dreams about Madoka had replayed in her mind like all her other's friends deaths like a broken record player. Madoka would come out to help Kyoko when she was injured and she would be shot through the heart, her body fell limply to the ground and turned into a gruesome beast. Something like a zombie. Kyoko had woken up from those dreams yelling the pink haired girl's name. But later she wondered why she was having dreams about her anyway; maybe it was because Madoka was Kyoko's only friend left alive. Anyway she didn't know.

On those rare nights were a battle hadn't sprung up in a week or two nightmares about her family had begun to resurface again. Although they were terrifying for her she got over them as she hadn't experienced them in four years. She would sometimes be running through darkness, shouting her sister's name while Momo was calling her things like 'traitor' and 'sinner'. Those voices still came to her occasionally.

Although the nightmares with her late friend's had started to be seen through daydreams and hallucinations. When she was really close to shooting an American soldier their body was change form and turn into Sayaka, who was smirking darkly as her, Kyoko hardly recognised her as her usually bright blue eyes full of excitement where darkened with despair and hatred – specifically for Kyoko. "You traitor," it whispered, "You betrayed me." Then the hallucination of Sayaka had stared at her with a ghostly wide smile and Kyoko was paralysed. Soon the illusion disappeared and deep gunshot wounds appeared after.

Kyoko chuckled darkly at how weak she'd become. At how life in an ongoing war had broken her, turned her darker than she was before. Once she had broken from the pain of losing Sayaka and Madoka was the only person to calm her down even though the scared nurse was crying as well. Sayaka's voice was screaming _**"Weak! Weak!"**_ at her for around an hour until it went away.

With blank eyes Kyoko reached up to the ceiling and traced it with her pale fingers. Flakes of dry paint fell onto her face but she didn't budge. She forced memories resurfacing had become too much for her worn out mind and she eventually drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Kyoko!"_

_Gasping, Kyoko snapped her head upwards. Her completely clean red hair drifted as she looked up, the familiar voice calling her name._

_She was in a field. While she was wearing her normal army uniform she did not feel in pain and her vision was clear. She wondered where the voice had come from and turned around, until she recognised it._

"_Sayaka!" Kyoko called out, stepping forward. She lifted up her arm to shield herself from the bright sun that lit up her body in a bright light. The faint breeze drifted her fringe to the side so she could see clearly in front of her._

_A girl. Bright large blue pools for eyes and short blue hair. She wore Mitakihara School Uniform. Kyoko was surprised she recognised the uniform as she hadn't worn it but had seen Madoka and her friends wear it many times. A bright smile was on her face directed at Kyoko. "Let's go Kyoko!" _

_Panicking, Kyoko grabbed Sayaka's wrist. "Wait!" The wind dropped slightly as Sayaka turned to look at Kyoko with curious eyes. _

"_What is it?"_

_The redhead gulped. "What are you doing here? What's happening?"_

_Sayaka rolled her eyes and pulled away from Kyoko's grip. "Come this way and I'll explain."_

_Kyoko stared at Sayaka with uncertain eyes. Confused as she was the joy of seeing Sayaka alive and well again was overwhelming her as well. She decided to follow the blue haired girl._

_Sayaka ran for a while until she eventually stopped all of a sudden. Kyoko ran up beside her, confused. The looked around where she was standing but it was the same, a vast field full of green grass with a clear blue sky above of them. _

_It seemed too strange for Kyoko. She faced Sayaka. "What is it Sayaka?"_

_Sayaka faced the redhead. Her fringe was covering her eyes but a faint smile graced her lips. She raised her hand and traced a finger on Kyoko's jawline teasingly. _

_Kyoko felt like growling and batting Sayaka's hand away but instead she stayed frozen to place as her cheeks heated up. She wondered why. Eventually she had the courage and slapped Sayaka's hand away before she stared at her with a cold hard glare._

_Sayaka pretended to look innocent. "Oh did I upset you?"_

_She was mocking her. Kyoko knew that at least. But it was all too weird. "What's going on?"_

_Sayaka titled her head as a ghost of a smile overtook her face. The wind dropped suddenly and clouds filled the sky which became black. Over the lightning and her own horrified gasp as the once green glass was now overflowing with dirt Kyoko heard Sayaka's voice. _

"_You don't understand Kyoko?"_

_The place was now fully changed at it was all too recognisable. A warzone. Rain pelted down from the sky and lightning struck mercilessly as gunshot rung through Kyoko's ears. Her shoes sunk into mud and her hair started to get damp and before she knew it Sayaka's katana was at her neck._

_With wide eyes, Kyoko stared at Sayaka. Her hair was soaked and was now a darker shade of blue, it covered her eyes but that ghostly and cunning smile was still planted on her lips._

"_What's … going on?" Kyoko almost whisper; blood splattered onto her leg as nausea filled her throat. _

_Nothing in Sayaka's expression changed, but she tilted her head up again just so Kyoko could see something under it. _

_Terror filled Kyoko's body once she saw Sayaka's eye sockets; they were filled with blood as her eyeballs dropped to the ground. Kyoko was paralysed with fear, her body shook violently and she didn't react when blood filled bile dripped out of her mouth and down her chin. _

_She tried to speak but only breath came out; it was ragged and wavered with fright. Her crimson eyes were widened enough but when Sayaka spoke._

"_This Kyoko… is your nightmare."_

* * *

Kyoko awoke, strangled gasps escaping her throat and she wiped her face constantly with her hands to get the sweat and tears away, but they would just keep coming. Kyoko bit into her shirt to gag herself and keep herself and from making any noticeable sounds that she was full of terror.

After a couple of minutes of her rapid shaky breathing had died down, and her fright filled expression had changed back to neutral – which was what Madoka considered miserable – was left on her face. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, opening her mouth to the saliva- soaked collar of her shirt fell out of it. Kyoko wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees, staring at nothing in particular.

Sayaka's voice echoed in her mind over and over again as a constant reminder of her fear.

"_This Kyoko… is your nightmare."_

"_Kyoko… is your nightmare."_

"… _Is your nightmare."_

"_Your nightmare."_

"_Nightmare."_

Kyoko squinted her eyes tight as tears formed in the corners of them. She was used to this already. Waking up every night to be so full of fear is was hard for her not to have yet another panic attack, it was all familiar. One time she had woken up to a terrible nightmare and had a panic attack screaming "I'm going to die! Help me! Help me please!" It was so loud that it woke everybody up. Kyoko didn't remember it of course, but Sayaka was alive at the time and she told her.

But that ghostly smile on her late best friend haunted her. It said 'I hate you', 'I can't stand looking at you', 'you're a disgusting human being' and 'should I even call you human?'

"That's right." Kyoko whispered to herself. "Someone who let their best friend die doesn't deserve to be called human."

* * *

A battle didn't strike up the next day surprisingly. They soldiers had training before they were pulled off to break.

Kyoko sat alone like she always did. Sitting next to the building cross legged just thinking was something she found relaxing, even though she could always hear the gunshot and bombs in her head.

Today was different. It seemed that Madoka was allowed to be let off duty for break at the same time she did. _How convenient. _Kyoko thought as she watched Madoka walk out of the hospital room. The pink haired girl held her hands to her chest and she looked nervous as many muscular men walked past her.

Kyoko raised a hand to her mouth. "Madoka!" She called. Madoka turned her head instantly and her face lit up. She ran towards the redhead and kneeled beside her, beaming. "Good morning Kyoko-chan!"

"Afternoon." Kyoko corrected, before immediately noticing the bags under Madoka's eyes, her face looked quite pale. Kyoko's eyes softened in empathy. "Another nightmare huh?"

Madoka nodded while smiling softly, she wiped the dirt off her white ankle long dress and sat down. "You always seem to notice don't you Kyoko-chan?"

"I learnt off Homura." Kyoko said. "Whenever I saw her when she wasn't fighting she was always looking after you. Even though she wasn't allowed into your quarters at night to comfort you she always told me that she could hear you crying every night even though I couldn't." She paused, choosing her words carefully with a bitter smile. "She was a nice person."

Madoka smiled softly again and the redhead's words before she noticed the bags under Kyoko's eyes as well. Her dark red eyes held hidden despair and fright. _She had a nightmare again as well. _She thought, fidgeting with the fringe of her dress. _But I won't bring it up, I'm sure it was worse than mine._

"So was Sayaka-chan." Madoka said quietly. But instead of a pained expression overtaking her face, Madoka was surprised to see Kyoko's face not change but her fringe cover her overcast eyes. "Yeah, she was."

"And Mami-san… they all were." Madoka whispered, and Kyoko only nodded in reply.

A silence befell them, they both watched the dirt fly up into air with the faint breeze. Madoka felt sadness fill her; she clenched her throat to stop herself from crying. She knew that she had grown up, and to cry of her friend's deaths in a battle that happened around two years ago was not only pathetic but it was weak for she was considered a soldier herself even if she was not fighting. When she volunteered to be in the war, she knew that she was going to die in there. She refused to die in any other way in the war than to die protecting someone else. And even if Kyoko died, she would protect the other soldiers who disrespected her and called her bad things. If she died and was known in the future for protecting another soldier she would be happy with it.

Madoka was completely ready and willing to sacrifice her own life for someone else's.

Before she could process another thought about her future Madoka saw the large shadow of a person appear in front of her. As she looked up with wide eyes she saw the person. A muscular man wearing an army uniform was standing before them. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was smirking at the two girls and blocking Madoka's view of the sun.

Kyoko's voice snapped Madoka out of her trance. "What do you want Arisaka?"

Arisaka put his hands on his hips and Madoka noticed the bandage on his left thigh. "That's right." She said out loud. "You're one of my-"

"Patients." Arisaka finished. His voice was gruff and his Japanese sounded rude and informal. "Yeah that's right, my leg still hurts from yesterday." He glared at Madoka darkly.

Madoka sighed inwardly, not showing Arisaka. She knew that he was about to blame her for yet another case of wound pain. She stood up. "Arisaka-san, I'm sorry but it's not my fault. I washed and bandaged it so it won't get infected. The fact that's still hurting is natural."

Arisaka glared with narrowed eyes. "Now we only have one nurse left because you wouldn't let your favourite die right?"

Madoka felt a pang of hurt inside but she covered it up. "I would do that for you Arisaka-san." She smiled. "I'd do it for everyone."

Arisaka growled. "Then why do you let everybody else die then Kaname?!"

Madoka took a step back, feeling pain at his words. "I- I can't get to all of you in time. Please you have to understand that-"

Madoka was cut off by a sharp pain in her cheek and her head was forced to the side. All the soldiers fell silent with the one sickening sound and turned to them.

Kyoko gasped.

Madoka held her tender cheek with one hand as she listened to Arisaka shout so that the entire site could hear.

"Look at her! Pathetic! She let our men die! Without the nurses we won't be able to live anymore! And it's all because of _**YOU!**_"

Madoka shrieked when Arisaka slapped her again. Kyoko was unable to do anything as he continued.

"_**YOU**_ lead them onto the field so they can die! _**YOU**_ made us lose all our hope of living with these _fucking _injuries! _**YOU **_are the one who is letting us all die 'cause you just want to save your redhead favourite! _**YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!**_" He raged.

Arisaka raised his arm and Kyoko suddenly felt rage build up inside her, the very anger bubbling up to the top and it was nearly pouring out like a volcano. Arisaka brought down his hand and Madoka winced; waiting for the impact.

But it didn't come.

Madoka opened her eyes and gasped. Kyoko stood in front of her holding Arisaka's wrist with an iron-like grip. The other hand was held out beside her to protect Madoka. Kyoko raised her head so Arisaka could see her dark, narrowed and accusing eyes.

"Don't touch her." Kyoko snarled.

For a moment Arisaka looked surprised, before he smirked. "What are ya gonna do about it ya dumb bi-"

Kyoko swung her foot into his face to shut him up. Arisaka skidded back before crouching down; he held his face in his hand as he cursed. He didn't have any time to speak before he saw Kyoko running towards him.

Kyoko threw her fist at him but Arisaka dodged just in time. He ran up to her and flung his foot at Kyoko's face but she caught his leg and jumped up. Arisaka caught a glimpse of Kyoko's fiery red hair before a sharp pain in the back of his head pushed him to the ground.

Kyoko landed onto the ground in one swift moment, she crouched while facing the ground before she stood up and stared him down with a cold expression. She walked over to him and roughly kicked his head, causing him to moan in pain.

Suddenly Kyoko caught a flash of angry brown eyes and a fist before a pain in her face knocked her down. The agony that seared up her face made her sure that her nose was broken as blood flashed before her eyes.

_This Kyoko… is your nightmare._

Kyoko flipped over before landing crouched with her hand in front of her. Her head shot up to look at Arisaka with an angry expression. "You bastard!"

A gunshot rung through the air.

Kyoko and Arisaka froze in the spot, eyes wide.

General Ryoto Matou stood near the two of them. He wore an army uniform and he looked enraged. He had long straight black hair that ran down his back and slanted hazel eyes. His pale skin outshone the rest of theirs and it looked almost white like a vampire.

"Step away from each other!"

Growling, Arisaka stepped back. As did Kyoko while snarling. She couldn't believe this, but she couldn't stop it. She wanted to beat Arisaka up so bad that when she clenched her fist she could almost feel her nails ripping into her skin.

Ryoto walked towards them with a stone cold expression. "What happened here?" After a moment of silence, he raised his voice. "Explain imbeciles!"

Clenching his teeth, Arisaka spoke up. "Sakura attacked-"

"He hit the nurse General." Kyoko interrupted him. "He said that she should die, and he slapped her."

Ryoto didn't look surprised. During his many years of being in wars Kyoko could tell that it happened before. From the wrinkles embedding his face she could tell that he was around fifty. Ryoto stayed silent for a moment. "Kubota. Killing the nurse will not give you anything back. Having one nurse who can fix all you idiots up is better than nobody to care for you."

Arisaka scowled in annoyance, but he knew that he couldn't argue with the General. It would get him killed.

Ryoto's head turned to Kyoko, and she felt a shiver run down her spine with those familiar dark emotionless eyes. It reminded her of Homura.

"Sakura."

"Yes General." The way Kyoko said didn't make it sound like a question, more like a reply.

Ryoto didn't bother to notice. "Has anybody ever bothered to tell you that you shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you before?"

_I can't remember how many times I've been told that. _"Yes." She said.

"Who?"

"Homura Akemi."

"Homura Akemi…" Ryoto's tongue ran over the names as if he was trying to resurface something in his brain. "You mean the front liner who was killed when a mine went off?"

"That's right." Kyoko said bitterly. "She always reminded me never to lose my temper because I might lose my life in battle."

Ryoto was silent for a moment. "She was a good solider."

Kyoko nodded. "I respected her." She admitted.

"Well she was right. Getting injured any more will bring more trouble to our only nurse, who has been hurt already. Did you think of that?"

Kyoko's eyes widened as the realisation came through her like a tidal wave. She looked at Madoka who was staring at Kyoko, her cheek was swollen and her bright pink eyes were widened with fright.

She bit her lip and lowered her head to prevent Madoka's gaze from getting to her. "I did not realise that. I apologise." Kyoko hated the sound of using formal Japanese, it sounded sick to her.

Glancing up at Arisaka, she noticed his smirk and she was sure that he was thinking something like 'she deserved to be hurt.' That very thought made her clench her fist with anger, but she didn't move from that spot.

"Look, I understand that you're both angry." Ryoto continued. "But you've got to let it slide. We are in a war and we're trying to defeat the opposite side, not our own." And with a simple glance at the two, he turned.

"Kaname-san!" Ryoto raised his voice so that Madoka could hear him. Madoka was startled. "S-Sir?"

"Please take Sakura with you as you take care of your wounds, Kubota will come to you soon." He paused. "If he hurts you, I will make sure that he pays for it dearly."

Madoka nodded and tried to smile in gratitude, but her eyes were filling with tears. "Thank you General."

Once the General had walked away, Arisaka walked up beside Kyoko and said something to her softly. "After this war, I will kill her. She is too young to handle this. Kaname caused my brother's death."

"So you didn't try to save him?"

Kyoko heard Arisaka's gasp of shock and anger. "Of course I would have helped him if I had known!"

"So through all the screams of gunshot and bombs and mines and everything you can't even recognise your brother's scream of pain? How pathetic." Kyoko said with brutal honesty.

She didn't wince when Arisaka grabbed her shoulder and dug his fingers into her skin. "You don't understand. I bet you never heard your friend's screams when they died."

"I did. I tried to go to their side but their bodies were already ripped apart by bombs or they were too far away from the border for me to get to them. But I got over it. You should too."

Kyoko lightly tapped Arisaka's hand and he let go. Kyoko heard his scream of frustration before she rushed over to Madoka.

Holding her arms, Kyoko rushed her over to the hospital room with tears stinging her eyes and blood dripping from her broken nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Madoka…"

"Kyoko-chan…"

* * *

The two sat in the hospital room again. Madoka silently bandaged Kyoko's broken nose without even looking at her.

Kyoko glanced up at Madoka. Her face was shadowed over with her fringe as she wrapped the last of the bandage up.

"Thanks." Kyoko muttered.

Madoka didn't reply as the wound the bandage up and placed it on her pile of medical equipment on her desk. The room was filled with silence until-

"Kyoko-chan."

"Madoka."

The two shot their heads up to stare at each other as they had said each other's in unison. Madoka eyes softened as she spoke. "You say it first."

Kyoko frowned. "Are you gonna fix your face or what?"

"It's fine, I'm not weak."

"It's okay to be weak."

Madoka's eyes widened. "Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko smiled softly with reassurance unhidden in her tone. "Sayaka told me once that crying is another way to show strength. If you cry when you need to then you can face your problems better.*"

"Sayaka-chan said that"

"Yeah, so you can cry if you want to Madoka. It's okay." Kyoko grinned the same way she always did as if to reassure her that everything would be alright. "I'm right here."

Madoka stared at Kyoko for a few moments until her pink eyes started to well up with tears. Sobs started to escape her throat as she grabbed Kyoko's hand with both of hers for support.

Expression softening, Kyoko used her other arm to pull Madoka closer to her. Madoka didn't bother as she sobbed hard into Kyoko's chest.

"It hurt! It hurt so much Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko wasn't about to show Madoka her pained expression so she buried her face into Madoka's hair. "It was his words right?"

"Yes!" Madoka sobbed. "I don't deserve to die do I?! Kyoko-chan!"

"You don't Madoka." Kyoko said as she moved her arm to clutch the smaller body tight. "You see me? If I was in your place I wouldn't give a damn about all those other people on the battlefield except my friends. But you… you'd sacrifice for someone who hated you."

With half squinted eyes Madoka saw her tears form onto Kyoko's clothes as she moved both her hands from Kyoko's and clutched the redhead's body like it was a life source.

"I can tell that ever since the first time one of the soldiers criticised you you haven't cried about it. Haven't you?"

Madoka wept hard as she tearfully spoke. "No I haven't! And you know what? It isn't fair!"

"You're right, it isn't."

"I don't like getting told off because I'm doing my job!"

"I understand that Madoka."

Madoka didn't speak any more as she cried almost hysterically into Kyoko while the redhead embraced her with strong arms. They stayed like this until they awkwardly pulled apart a few minutes later.

Madoka sat up and wiped a tear from her cheek. Her face and eyes were red from crying so much and her hair was a mess. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan."

"Don't apologise all the time Madoka, you should be glad. You feel better now don't you?" Kyoko smiled and moved her hand from Madoka's shoulder.

Madoka nodded and smiled. "I do feel better. Thanks for telling me that."

"Now…" Kyoko lightly tapped the red mark on Madoka's cheek, causing the pink haired girl to wince. "Fix it up!"

* * *

_Gunshot after gunshot after gunshot. Kyoko saw mines going off from and dust sprayed into her face as the blood from other people's bodies did too. Army tanks rolled out onto the field and before Kyoko could register what was happening she saw a stray bit of skin drop onto her leg._

_**I need to get out.**_

_Kyoko felt the scream clog up in her throat but it wouldn't come out. But luckily she wasn't paralysed so she batted the piece of skin off and sprinted. She didn't see much as her feet slammed into the ground so fast she wasn't focused on much else other than getting back to shelter._

_**I need to get out.**_

_Suddenly she heard the whistling sound of a grenade over the sounds of battle. Realising what was happening Kyoko gasped and sprinted off in the opposite direction. She barely had any time to duck before the loud boom of a grenade hitting rung in her ears. Screams of the soldiers that died in that battle crossed her mind hauntingly. Kyoko scrambled back before standing up and seeing Madoka's bloody body lifeless with the debris of the hospital._

_**I need to get out.**_

"_Madoka!" Kyoko shouted before she started running towards her. But a bullet shot past her ears and hit Madoka straight through the heart. Kyoko felt her soul crushing down but she didn't give up. All of a sudden the hospital burst into bright orange flames and Kyoko watched Madoka's body collapse into ashes._

_**I need to get out.**_

_Terrified, Kyoko turned to start running again before she saw a rifle pointed to her head. Kyoko gasped as she saw who was in front of her. Amber eyes and golden hair in drills. Her eyes were dark looking and her face was graced with a ghostly smile. "Mami?!" Kyoko gasped out._

_**I need to get out.**_

_Kyoko took a step back before she felt the nuzzle of another gun pointed at the back of her head. The wind picked up and the redhead could see a wisp of raven hair drift past her. "Homura! What's happening?!" When Kyoko was about to face the dark haired girl a sharp cut to her thigh rendered her speechless as she dropped to the ground. Wincing in pain, Kyoko lifted up her head to see a familiar girl with short blue hair holding a katana. _

_**I need to get out!**_

"_What are you three doing here?!" Kyoko shouted. "You're supposed to be dead! Tell me!" She pleaded. Her three friends didn't reply and aimed their weapons at her again. Kyoko eyes widened and tried to scramble away but was frozen into place. Mami, Homura and Sayaka were wearing a set of familiar cunning and ghostly smile on their faces. Sayaka raised her katana to strike while Mami and Homura held their fingers over the trigger. Kyoko held her hands over her head and screamed as she saw her own blood splatter the muddy ground._

_**Get me out of here!**_

* * *

"Madoka!" Kyoko screamed as she shot up into place. Her breathing shuddered with fear as she remained frozen in place. She felt the white sheet beneath her fingers as the ache in her broken nose shot up again.

"Kyoko-chan what's wrong?"

Kyoko blinked to see Madoka's face right in front of hers and she scrambled back, an embarrassed blush covering her cheeks. "N-Nothing!"

Madoka frowned in worry once she noticed the complete and utter terror in Kyoko's face. "Was it a nightmare?"

Kyoko was momentarily surprised before she nodded and lowered her head. "Yeah it was."

"Did I die in it?" Madoka daringly questioned, she saw Kyoko clench her fist when she nodded. The pink haired girl smiled. "It's okay. I know that because whenever I see Homura-chan dying in a dream I'm always calling her name."

Kyoko winced when Madoka spoke up again. "Would you like to-"

_**-get out of here!**_

The redhead froze before she nodded. "Yes… I- I would like to…"

Kyoko glanced up at Madoka to see her eyes widened. "But K-Kyoko-chan." Madoka started. "That's very unlike you."

Kyoko suddenly felt angry. She stood up off the bed and pushed Madoka's desk aside in rage. "Unlike me?! How is me wanting to _escape _unlikely?!" With those last few words she leant down to Madoka so she could see her wrath filled eyes.

"Escape?" Madoka whimpered out. "I didn't say that…"

Kyoko faltered. "You didn't?" Madoka shook her head and the redhead slumped down onto the bed before rubbing her temple in frustration.

"It doesn't matter. Some something from the nightmare" She sighed. "What did you say?"

Madoka placed her hands on her lap. "I asked you if you wanted to talk about your nightmare."

Kyoko shook her head. "Rather not thanks."

Madoka frowned. "I understand."

Silence befell them for a few minutes as an idea started to form in Kyoko's mind. Along with the voices in her mind it shaped into something so brilliant she didn't understand how she didn't think of it before.

_I need to get out. Out of where? Out of…_

Kyoko grinned as a fang showed. Her eyes glinted with sudden determination and passion. Her body flowed with something that she hadn't felt for years. Happiness. And she liked it. A fire came into her eyes that she hadn't felt for so long it almost burn her.

"Madoka."

"Yes?"

Kyoko straightened up her back and faced the nurse, her burning crimson eyes were glinting so bright Madoka wondered why it didn't. The redhead placed both hands on Madoka's shoulders and grinned at her with such a wide smile it almost looked insane.

"Let's get out of here."

Madoka eyes widened. "Out of… here?" Kyoko nodded. "You mean out of the w-war?"

"Yeah." Kyoko said intensely, that same grin still implanted on her face. "We can escape all of it. Oh Madoka it'd be awesome! Some freedom and not having to get wounds every day in battle! Just think about it for a second."

Madoka did think about it. And it seemed totally insane. "But it's suicide Kyoko-chan! If they catch you you'll be killed! Think clearly!"

"I am." Kyoko said as her grin became wider so her blood red gum was showing in the faint light that shone in through the windows. "I haven't thought so clearly in my entire life."

"Kyoko-chan…" Madoka started, fear growing in her gut and showing on her face. "You're starting to scare me. This is unlike you."

"But think about it Madoka – an entire world where we're free away from war. Away from the things that caused the nightmares of our friends. You can even see your family again after these four long years!"

Madoka stifled a gasp as the thought of seeing her family again made her fill with joy. _Mama, Papa, Tatsuya- _She immediately shook the thought away and frowned at Kyoko. "I refuse."

Kyoko's smile faltered as did the glint in her eyes. "But why? Don't you wish for freedom?"

"If I had a wish it would be to protect everyone. Besides…" Madoka chose her words carefully. "Even if we run away from here then we won't escape the war."

"Then let's stop it."

Madoka's eyes widened dangerously. "S-Stop the war?"

"Yeah." Kyoko's grin appeared again just as insane looking as it did before. "We'll stop the war. You'll go back to your family and we'll be able to avenge your friends!"

"But that's impossible Kyoko-chan!" Madoka raised her voice. "We'll never be able to stop it! We're just people in a major war and who knows when it'll stop?! The president of America and our leader absolutely despise each other! Also like you said you don't care for other people so why would you even think about stopping this war my reasons-"

"Because I'd do something like that for you."

As soon as the words slipped out from Kyoko's lips the crazy glint in her eyes disappeared and the smile fell from her face. Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up as she shuffled back on the bed.

Madoka stared, her cheeks were touched with tinge of pink as she replayed Kyoko's words in her head. "You'd stop the war… for me?"

"N-No…" Kyoko lied, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. "I mean that… if we stop the war we'll have freedom, that's all."

Madoka frowned and sat down beside Kyoko, she stared to try and force the redhead to look at her. She eventually did, Kyoko stared back as Madoka spoke softly.

"Do you mean that if we escape and stop this war then everybody will be safe?"

Kyoko hesitated a moment before nodding.

"So everybody will be free from fighting and getting hurt?"

"… I guess so."

Madoka smiled. She knew what to do now. No more sitting around and saving people who didn't like her – she was going to do much more for others now. "Then let's go!"

Kyoko's face lit up. "Really?!"

Madoka nodded and took the redhead's hands in her own. "Let's go Kyoko-chan!"

* * *

Now that it was decided neither Kyoko or Madoka knew how they were going to escape the military headquarters that was far from the battlefield and in the so called 'security' of walls and enclosure. However the headquarters was rigged with traps that set off alarms which meant that the soldiers would follow General Ryoto's orders and capture them. The escapees were killed for treason.

The doors and windows were locked and bolted every night to stop them from escaping anyway. There was no way out and Kyoko had never thought of an idea at night because she was too busy trying to keep the nightmares away.

Kyoko knew that going to Madoka and sleeping in her quarters before escaping was impossible as well. Every night there was a roll count and whoever wasn't there at the time was immediately caught by camera's set around the entire headquarters. Madoka knew this too.

Kyoko had heard the General chatting to a Major about how they were going to rage battle on the American Soldiers tomorrow morning, so she told Madoka they had to escape tonight. The two decided to form a plan before lights out.

Kyoko would first take out the cameras by encasing black tar she had found on the battlefield over them. They would be convinced that it was pitch black and it took out the sound. While Madoka did that as well Kyoko would burn off the bolts using a match that she got from Madoka – who used it to burn the wounds off the soldier's bodies. Madoka would do this too. After tarring up all the other cameras in the hallways and Madoka's quarters they would meet up in the hospital and sneak past the General.

* * *

"Is this safe Kyoko-chan?" Madoka whispered. Her usual white nightgown was covered with a long brown old fashioned coat. She kept her back to the wall with Kyoko as they crept past the General.

"Yeah now shut up. Anything can wake that damn General up." Kyoko whispered harshly back to her.

Madoka's eyebrows furrowed together with worry and her body shook with nervousness. She was unsure if they would get through it and she was sure Kyoko thought the same thing.

Once the two had edged a safe distance from the General's room they sighed softly in relief.

_I wonder if he let us past. _Kyoko thought before making a gesture for Madoka to come along. "Hurry up."

Madoka nodded and scurried after her. After a few moments of silence with only their footsteps echoing quietly in the hallways Madoka spoke up.

"Hey Kyoko-chan."

"What is it?"

"I never do anything… the others always fight for me. Am I a coward?"

Kyoko almost winced at the sound of self-hatred in her tone. "Is that why you think you should become a soldier like me?"

Madoka's eyes widened. "I wonder…"

Kyoko froze to the spot and glared back at Madoka. She faced the pink haired girl. "Don't underestimate it. It's not just a job anybody can do."

Madoka stepped forward. "But-"

"If you're fine with being a nurse and saving other people's lives to make your happy, then why go the hard way and try to save others by killing them? I wouldn't let someone become a soldier and throw their life away just because they think they should. I'd beat her to a pulp."

Gasping, Madoka stepped back as Kyoko continued.

"Only those who have no choice should put their lives on the line like you and me. I wasn't able to stop you and I'm putting you at risk now by doing this. So I'm a hypocrite and I'm fine with that. But were you really willing to become a soldier with your so called 'instincts' that you could save our country by killing others?"

Looking at the floor, Madoka muttered; "I guess."

Kyoko frowned and held her hand out. "Take it."

Madoka looked at Kyoko with wide eyes when she snapped her head up. "… Take your hand?"

"You're nervous. Whenever I was nervous my little sister would hold my hand until I calmed down."

Madoka smiled warmly. "Okay." She took Kyoko's hand in her own.

They didn't have time to move when the alarms went off.

* * *

***Who can guess what that quote is off?**

* * *

**A/N: Please R & R!**


	2. Knives and Eyes

Chapter Two: Knives and Eyes

* * *

Fear tore through Madoka that that familiar bullet that had lodged through her ribcage those few years ago. Instead of being in the warzone she was in the halls of the military headquarters and instead of the blood pounding in her ears the loud sound of the alarms rung in her head.

She was in a daze for a moment until the hand she taken a few seconds ago was squeezing her own back in alarm before pulling her along. A familiar voice wracked her out of her daze as a few loose strands of red hair flashed in front of her eyes.

"Run Madoka!"

Madoka gasped and her voice shuddered. Before she knew it she was off and sprinting by Kyoko's side, her breath was ragged and the red of alarms flashed before her pink eyes. Using her spare hand she covered her ear but that didn't muffle the sound of the alarms.

Madoka could now hardly hear Kyoko's voice as she yelled. "Do you know where the nearest exit is?!"

If Madoka had a choice she wouldn't think about it and keep running, with terror the only thing that occupied her scarred mind. But within the back of her mind the answer came to her, because she knew that if they didn't get out soon then both her and Kyoko would die. She didn't want that.

"To your right up the hall!" Madoka heard that she sounded stressed and frightened and when she shouted to Kyoko her voice wavered. She caught a glimpse of Kyoko's eyes which showed no emotion except for a glint of concern before Kyoko pulled her along faster.

Panic tore through Kyoko when she heard the sound of heavy steps that were not hers or the nurses. She stole a glance behind her and her crimson eyes widened when she found what she expected. Soldiers. Rifles held in hand. Following General Ryoto they carried his orders to capture escapees. Kyoko wasn't sure why they were killed for treason but she was sure they got whipped. The redhead wondered why the General didn't just keep them alive because they needed more soldiers, but she had accepted that early on.

Kyoko let go of Madoka's hand and grabbed her wrist instead to get a better hold. Why she could hear the footsteps over the alarms she didn't know, but it was better to not think about that. Turning her head back to the front, Kyoko's face lit up in relief when she saw a corner in the hall.

With her boots skidding against the freshly clean floor, Kyoko turned the corner with Madoka as they raced towards the exit. It was a thick glass window big enough for both of them to get in at the same time. Kyoko's heart sunk when she saw it was bolted shut.

"Ha! You won't be able to escape Sakura!"

Kyoko growled when she heard the familiar frustrating voice of Arisaka Kubota. Of course he'd want her dead. He's probably wanted that from the beginning. But having the nurse dead had been his top priority for a while and she knew that.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Madoka's voice ripped Kyoko from her thoughts and she quickly responded. "What?!"

"We won't be able to get out! It's bolted!"

"I know that!" Kyoko almost screamed at her. The alarms were getting too loud and sounded much too familiar to the sounds she heard on the battlefield. With newfound courage – and what she thought was stupidity – she smirked at the window before her. The only exit. The only escape.

"But we'll make it!"

Kyoko heard Madoka's horrified gasp. "You don't mean-!"

"Yep!" Kyoko was sure that her companion was unsure and squeezed her wrist in reassurance. "Just trust me!"

The redhead glanced back to Madoka for a moment to find her hand onto Kyoko's arm and a pair of determined yet scared rosy pink eyes boring into her. "I will!"

Kyoko grinned for a small moment before pure dark willpower filled her expression and crimson eyes. The soldiers were gaining up close to them and the two were only just missing the bullets aimed at their legs to slow them down.

Clenching her teeth in frustration from her aching legs, Kyoko was just wondering how long the damn hallway was until she window was only a few meters away from her. With her other arm she pulled Madoka into a tight embrace, shocking the other girl.

Even with the light of the situation, Madoka still found a tint of pink that befell onto her pale cheeks when Kyoko pulled her close. "Kyoko-chan?!"

Kyoko stole a glance at her with determined eyes. "Jump with me!"

For a moment Madoka looked confused until a look of understanding filled her eyes and she nodded.

And with the two being just a few meters away from the window, they jumped.

The impact was something only Kyoko could take and she shielded Madoka from the blow as glass tumbled around them. She felt fresh cuts embed themselves into her skin and Madoka shrieked.

For a millisecond Kyoko's face lit up. _We broke through!_

But that moment was quickly diminished as she saw the many meters below her for a second before the two started to fall to the ground at full force.

With quick acting, Kyoko took the shaking Madoka and spun the two in mid-air so that Kyoko was the one facing the sky and Madoka could only see the redhead below her and not the frightful sight of the hard ground.

_At least I'll receive most of the damage. _Kyoko thought.

The impact was hard. Unbearable pain racked through Kyoko's back and she let out a scream as she felt of her bones in her left arm crack out of place. The cracking of bones in her leg made it rigid and unmovable.

The dust below them coated them at the agony trembled through Kyoko as Madoka shriek of terror ran through her ears. But even though it was a scream, it hadn't been a scream of pain. And Kyoko was relieved that Madoka hadn't broken any bones, just a few scratches from the glass and the fall.

But even though Kyoko was in horrible pain which almost forced her to black out, she knew they had to move.

"We need to… get out of here!" Kyoko rasped out, the vibration of her voice in her chest made her body hurt but she ignored it. When she moved the pain shot up her limbs but she refused to fuss over them as she pulled the concerned and bewildered Madoka along.

Kyoko spotted something that looked like trees in the distance and relief filled her. A forest. Even though her limbs were throbbing as was her head she knew that that they needed to keep running and they did.

For the next hour of sprinting Kyoko refused to look at Madoka. Not because she was angry at her, or because it hurt her to move. It was because she didn't want to see her pitying face staring back at her.

Once they reached the forest and found a place to stay for the night Madoka and Kyoko finally found the exhaustion and pain overwhelming and collapsed.

* * *

The agony hadn't died down when Kyoko woke. She winced when she felt something wrap around her leg along with a couple of sturdy sticks in similar lengths to keep her broken bones in place. The darkness was something Kyoko had gotten used to, but she felt the need to awaken from this one.

Kyoko's eyes slowly opened and her head throbbed. She saw the midnight blue sky which she thought was quite soothing yet the bright stars hurt her eyes, even though they were only little dots against a sea of blue.

For a moment Kyoko wondered why she didn't see the same peeling paint of the ceiling she had seen every night, until she remembered. The memories were processed through her mind like a broken blender and were played over and over again until the pain shot up and she was forced to sit up in a snapping like way, which she immediately regretted as her back was immediately caught in discomfort and she grinded her teeth together.

As Kyoko settled the pain boiled down ever so slightly but she found it troublesome to move from her current position. She turned her head away when she saw a familiar pink haired girl kneel down beside her.

"Don't move Kyoko-chan." Madoka's voice was soft yet reassuring; her face was graced with a small smile. "Make sure not to strain yourself. You broke your right wrist and left ankle from the fall and a couple of grazes from the glass. You lucky you're back didn't break."

Kyoko sighed and placed a hand on her sore leg. "Thanks for patching me up Madoka. You 'kay?"

Madoka nodded. "I got a few scratches and brushes but I'm fine other than that." The next movement was slow; she lowered her head as loose strands from her hair fell across to cover her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan, why did you put yourself below me in the fall? You might have gotten a broken back and not have been able to walk. You would have told me to run off without you and you would have been killed for treason. How… how could you? Don't you know…" Madoka spoke softly and her throat ached from how many tears she was holding back. She brushed her hand over Kyoko's and she felt the redhead tense under her fingers. She glanced up at Kyoko with saddened eyes, tears threatening to well over. "… How hard that would be for me?"

Kyoko gazed at Madoka was grief filled eyes. Ignoring the pain, she lifted a hand to brush a strand of Madoka's hair from her face but as she realised what she was about to do her hand faltered before falling back down onto her lap. Clenching her teeth together, Kyoko lowered her head and moved it away from Madoka's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko muttered, and Madoka's eyes widened as she released a tear from the brim of her eyes, it fell down her cheek slowly before dripping down her chin as Kyoko continued.

"But I don't regret doing it. I can take injuries better than you can. Even though it hurt, I can heal and still move. I know you, and if you had suffered the same injuries I had back then, then you wouldn't be able to run." The redhead said bitterly.

Madoka frowned. "Are you insulting me?"

Kyoko shrugged. "You can take it as in insult if you want to or not. It sounded harsh by my words, but I was being honest."

Madoka smiled faintly, even though her face was tear-stained. " Will you get better tomorrow?"

Kyoko turned her head to Madoka again and tested it out. She moved her right arm and only winced slightly. "How long have I been out for?" She asked.

"Around five hours give or take, I was only out for three. It's been a very stressful day and you needed rest, so I patched your wounds up while you were asleep." Madoka answered.

Kyoko smiled softly for a moment when she realised that Madoka had brought her first aid kit along with her. _That's just like her. _She pushed the thought aside and clenched her fist to test her strength. "I think that's enough time to heal. I'll be lucky if I'll be moving by tomorrow."

Madoka sat next to her and pulled her knees up to her chest before resting her chin on them. "That's good."

The two sat in silence for a while. There was no fire as the land was too wet to make one. And even if they did the military would find them anyway so there no choice. All those two had to live off were small flashlights and the light of the moon.

Kyoko stifled a gasp when she felt warmth against her side. She turned her head to see Madoka smiling at her faintly. "Is this alright Kyoko-chan? I'm cold."

Kyoko felt her cheeks heat up quickly and coughed which only made herself hurt more. "Do what you want."

Madoka giggled and snuggled in next to Kyoko, she rested her head on Kyoko's shoulder and sighed. "Kyoko-chan, you're warm."

Kyoko coughed again. "W-Whatever."

It was silent for a few moments until Madoka spoke up.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan?"

"What is it?"

Madoka's smile widened slightly. "You're very similar to Homura-chan."

Kyoko turned her head to her in surprise, almost in disgust. "Homura? I'm not anything like her."

"You're loads like her. You're protective of others yet you're cold to others and have a dark personality. But inside you're kind, soft and warm and nobody hates you for that. You may be stubborn and uncooperative at times but that's exactly like Homura-chan."

Kyoko frowned. "Are you insulting me?"

Madoka shrugged, her shoulders rubbing against Kyoko's side. "You can take it as in insult if you want to or not. It sounded harsh by my words, but I was being honest."

Kyoko stared for a few seconds before she let herself laugh slightly even though it ached. "You're mocking me aren't you?"

Madoka giggled. "You can take it as if I'm mocking you or not. It sounded harsh by my words, but I was being honest." She laughed when she repeated it.

Kyoko lightly punched Madoka in the arm. "Stop it."

The two were laughing for a while until the atmosphere felt strangely sober. The darkness was something they were both used to, but this time – even though they did have light – it felt particularly 'frightening' in a way. Kyoko wasn't scared of the dark; she just didn't like not knowing where things were in pitch black. But Kyoko felt that slip from her mind as she was reminded of Madoka leaning against her. Madoka's eyelids were lowered slightly so she gave off the expression of staring off into space. Kyoko frowned as something else formed in her mind apparent to their previous conversation.

_She still doesn't know about it yet…_

"Madoka."

Madoka blinked as her eyes blinked fully, she moved her gaze to the redhead. "What is it?"

Kyoko placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder and pushed her away softly so that the two were sitting beside each other. Kyoko took a moment to hesitate before she spoke up again. "… It's about Homura."

Madoka – who had just settled into her new sitting spot with her knees to her chest – glanced at Kyoko with curious eyes. "Homura-chan? What about her?"

Kyoko clenched her fist slightly as she figured out to explain it. "Do you remember how she died?"

Madoka's gaze lowered slightly and her eyes glazed over slightly when she said it bitterly. "I was told that she was caught in a mine explosion with Mami-san." She looked up at Kyoko again. "Right?"

"Don't you find it weird that Homura and Mami – being the careful, skilled and cautious they were – wouldn't notice a mine under them? They've done it before."

Madoka's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, although not in accusation or suspicion, but in thought as she tried to work out a meaning in Kyoko's words. "Maybe it was a well hidden mine? I'm not sure but maybe they faltered in a way."

"They did." Kyoko said with a trace of bitterness in her tone. "Would you… would you believe me if I said it was Homura's fault both her and Mami died?"

Madoka's eyes held confusion and disbelief as she shuffled closer to the redhead. "Homura-chan's fault?"

Kyoko tensed up as the felt the warmness of the other girl get closer and she mentally begged for Madoka to go away. "Do you want me…" She took an audible gulp. "… To tell you what really happened?"

Madoka's eyebrows furrowed together and her forehead creased and unsureness wracked through her. _What I was told didn't happen? _She slowly nodded. "Yes."

Kyoko faced her head away from Madoka as her feathery bangs covered her eyes. "Homura and Mami were out in the front lines again but they were getting closer towards the edge of the boundaries. It wasn't until they were at least a few meters away when they noticed the mine underground in front of them."

Madoka's eyes widened slightly. "You mean they noticed it? Then how did they get caught in it?"

Kyoko fell silent for a few moments, her mind processing how to say it over and over again without giving it too harshly. "Homura noticed that you were on the field helping Sayaka and she freaked out when she saw an American Soldier closing in on you with his rifle."

A chill ran down Madoka's spine for a moment as a part of her figured what was coming but her mind refused to believe it. "What happened?"

Kyoko clenched her fists against her clothes and inhaled sharply before she spoke again. "Homura seemed to forget all her cautiousness and focussed only on saving you. She starting running towards you and knocked over Mami – who was too busy working her way around the mine to notice Homura."

Madoka's face paled and her body shook suddenly. "No…"

"Mami fell into the mine and set it off, and Homura wasn't fast enough and was killed in the explosion." Kyoko finished, lowering her head. "I saw the whole thing and I tried to help them but was held back by the Americans. After the battle Sayaka told you the smallest details, and she told me to keep them from you."

That small place in the forest fell silent as Madoka processed in her mind what happened. Her eyes filled with newfound tears as guilt wracked through her small frame. Once Kyoko heard Madoka's dry sobs she turned her head further away that instant, avoiding looking at Madoka's paled face and tear filled eyes.

Madoka put her face in her hands to muffle her despair filled sobs as her legs fell away from her chest. She shut her eyes tight and clenched her aching throat as she cried her heart out, the pinkette arched her back so that her head was facing the ground as she removed her hands from her face and clenched them against the ground.

Thoughts of guilt spun in her mind like blood during the battlefield as she clenched her teeth, the silver tears ran down her flushed face and all Kyoko knew she could do was place a comforting hand on the nurses shoulder.

_It's my entire fault! My fault that she died! If I hadn't- then Homura-chan wouldn't have- It's all my fault! All of it is my fault!_

Kyoko clenched her teeth but refused to cry as Madoka's sobs littered throughout the night and eventually into their sleep.

* * *

The next morning was bright. The sunlight filtered through the branches and leaves and landed on Kyoko and Madoka's sleeping faces. The spotty shadows formed by the trees landed on the ground with a fading effect. The light breeze rustled the leaves and caused the shadows to drift and change rhythmically with the movement of the leaves.

The light streamed through relentlessly which caused a restless Kyoko to slowly open her crimson eyes. There was yet another dull ache from her head, and a more noticeable pain in two of her limbs. Kyoko rigidly sat up, her movements were slow and cautious as she stretched her body with extra attention.

After Kyoko had gotten into a more comfortable position – which was having her legs crossed with her arms resting on them – she turned to the sleeping person next to her. Madoka 's body was positioned awkwardly on her side beside Kyoko, Kyoko assumed that Madoka had fallen asleep in her ached back position and had fallen to the side when her body had gone limp. Kyoko gazed at the sleeping nurse with almost sympathetic eyes. Of course that information was hard to take in and she knew that. Kyoko had fallen asleep before Madoka as the pain had overtaken her but the last thing she had heard was Madoka's soft sobs. Kyoko frowned when she realised that Madoka had probably cried herself to sleep.

Kyoko searched Madoka's face and easily found what she was looking for. Puffy eyes and a red tint in her skin. This confirmed her suspicions. But as Kyoko looked further she noticed other things. Madoka's face was also pale and she had bags under her eyes, her eyebrows were furrowed together ever so slightly in a form of distress. But Kyoko noticed that under all this the light that shined on the pink haired girl made her glow like she was an angel or something. Madoka inhaled deeply and turned her head slightly so that a few loose strands of her hair fell over her eyes as her face relaxed. Even though she wasn't smiling her usual bright and reassuring smile Madoka looked calm and at peace while she slept, she even looked-

Kyoko quickly turned her gaze away as she felt a familiar warmth spread up to her face. _What's wrong with me? _She thought.

Turning her gaze back to Madoka, Kyoko's face softened and without thinking she reached out her hand and brushed the strands of pink hair away from the nurse's face. Once she realised what she did she pulled her hand away and quickly calmed, Kyoko smiled softly and gazed at the sleeping girl.

Once Madoka starting to wake Kyoko quickly turned away. She stood while ignoring the pain in her ankle and started to fiddle with a button in her shirt which stood as a distraction. Kyoko heard a rustling of fallen leaves and realised that Madoka was getting up, she felt her face heat up again as she fiddled furiously with the button. _Damn, did she notice?_

It was silent for a moment and Kyoko assumed that Madoka had stopped moving, the blush faded from her face and something that resembled concern grew faintly inside her. _Has something happened? _Kyoko stepped around and faced her.

Madoka had her hands firmly against the ground for support while her arms were straightened. Her fringe fell across her face and her head was lowered so that her eyes weren't shown. After a moment she looked up at Kyoko with dull eyes and the redhead felt a chill travel down her spine. For a moment Madoka resembled a soulless ghost until the corners of her lips spiked up into a smile which Kyoko almost thought was lopsided.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko grit her teeth together in a brief thought of frustration. "Morning." She replied, facing her gaze away.

Madoka got up, her movements seemed too slow and stiff and when she was standing up she walked over to Kyoko. She raised her hand slightly and softly touched Kyoko's bandaged wrist, she ran her finger over the pieces of wood and only heard Kyoko wince when her touch hardened.

"So does it still hurt Kyoko-chan?" Madoka asked innocently, smiling up at her.

"That's a pretty dumb question." Kyoko muttered her answer loud enough for her companion to hear. She glanced down at Madoka but refused to let her eyes show any kind of concern. "You 'kay?"

Madoka blinked, and lost her smile in the moment of surprise. After that she smiled brightly, which was different than she one she had shown before, it was real. "I'm fine Kyoko-chan, thank you for worrying about me."

Kyoko felt a strange feeling flutter up in her stomach but refused to become flustered over something so small. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat before staring Madoka down again with cold eyes.

"I know you're upset over what I told you, it's useless trying to fool me. After these years in the war you're like an open book to me."

The smile faded and Madoka looked slightly hurt before she smiled sadly. "Of course, I'm sorry Kyoko-chan." She giggled and poked a finger to her cheek. "My face must be really easy to read."

Kyoko shrugged. "Easier than Homura's." Once the name escaped her lips she mentally cursed herself. She glanced back at Madoka – whose face showed a tiny piece of sadness and reminiscence. "Sorry." The redhead muttered.

Madoka smiled warmly at Kyoko apologetically. "It's okay. You know…" Her eyes softened and her gaze fell from Kyoko to her own hands that were held to her chest. "You said that Homura-chan died trying to save me right?"

Kyoko tried to think of an answer carefully that wouldn't hurt the girl, but she gave up and eventually nodded in response.

Madoka let a soft chuckle escape her throat, and Kyoko couldn't tell if it was bitter, fake or happy as she continued speaking. "Of course, I can never forgive her now."

Kyoko's eyes widened ever so slightly at her companions suddenly harsh words. "What? Why?"

"Because she died trying to save me." Madoka spoke with a resentful and sad tone, and closed her eyes and smiled softly. "I can never forgive Homura-chan for that."

Kyoko lowered her head. "That's unlike you, Madoka." She whispered so Madoka couldn't hear her.

"And yet…" The smile disappeared from her lips and her eyebrows furrowed, showing hurt and sorrow. "… I can still forgive her now, because she was my best friend. She can still see me up there and is probably looking down on us now, with those beautiful eyes of hers. I still don't know… what to think… anymore…"

Kyoko frowned in sympathy before turning so she was beside Madoka. She gave Madoka a hard slap on the back which caused the smaller girl to stumble in surprise. The pink haired girl looked up at Kyoko with widened eyes.

Kyoko grinned, her fang glinting against the sun. "Don't worry Madoka! It's not your fault!"*****

Madoka's eyes widened in wonder at the redhead's words. Her gears in her head started work again and she straightened up her back before smiling cheerfully at Kyoko.

"Thank you!"

* * *

The building was darkened by his very presence. The man walked calmly through the beige painted hallway, his black suit enveloping his body like a shadow. His hands were held behind his back and the only sound in the room were his footsteps that echoed across the hall way.

The man had unnaturally pale skin and clear sapphire coloured eyes, on his head was his strawberry blonde hair in which the parted fringe covered most of his left eye. His expression was what a person would call stoic, calm, powerful, dominant, superior, commanding, determined and cold. He was around middle age, with wrinkles that only just covered his face. Any normal person would say that he looked ghostly and dead, and say things like 'where has all his blood gone?'

His resounding footsteps stopped at the end of the hall. Below him was an old fashioned looking mat and far beside him was a swirling staircase. The end of the hall was particularly darkened. Red curtains were hanging on the wall in a rectangle shape, but there was no window behind it.

The man reached into the pocket of his pants and took out a lighter, with quick hands he flicked the flame on and lit a pair of candles on each side of the curtain. Taking a sharp inhale of air, he almost shakily placed his hands on the curtains and pulled them aside.

An old looking painting was in the man's way. In the painting stood a woman with long and curly black hair which hovered delicately in place. The hair had obviously been painted delicately with each stroke. The woman had kind brown eyes and a soft smile and her body posture made it look like she was spinning. She wore beautiful Japanese robes in which the patterns were swirled and coated in many different colours that made it look like a more lackluster version of the rainbow. Her feet were placed daintily like she was dancing on her toes in a ballerina type way. In her hand she held a tambourine and she was tapping it. The woman was surrounded by snow white flowers and emerald green grass, the blue sky was bright and vast with only the slight trace of fluffy white clouds. The sun shone down on her and it made her look like a glowing angel that was dancing happily through a field.

The man did not smile at the sight. Whenever he looked at the picture he had always felt this strange happy feeling pass through him upon seeing the beautiful woman but this time was different. This time he stared at it with cold eyes, eyes that were threatening to burst with hatred, disgust and bitterness. He did not feel particularly angry as he calmly stared into the eyes of the woman before him.

He really felt like ripping the painting up and throwing it to the ground, but he knew that wasn't an option. With yet another grimace befalling his pale lips, he raised his hand up and traced the woman's painted face with his finger. Once his hand started to tremble he pulled in back in a swift motion and clenched his fist in frustration.

It was a few minutes of silence later until he noticed something. He quickly closed one of the curtains that covered the painting. He took his gloves off before passing his tongue over his index finger and thumb and putting out the candles.

He closed his eyes calmly and took a step back, slipping his gloved back on and placing his hands by his sides. _I guess if the guards aren't here today… _He thought, sliding his hand into his pocket again. _I'll deal with it myself. _

The man held his breath so no sound was emitted from him as he once again heard the faint sound of footsteps and a smug sounding sound of affirmation, or maybe it was mocking.

_He's underestimated me. _The man thought in confirmation. _Yes. It's a man._

The footsteps stopped, they were so close, at least a meter or two away. Even though it was dark, the man could see his long and intimidating shadow looming over him. But he was not threatened by his presence.

The man almost smirked when he heard the other spit out some Japanese, gruff, informal Japanese that was so disrespectful the man might have mistaken the other words for 'I've got ya bud' instead of 'I've finally found you, president.' It was lucky he could understand Japanese.

The president remained silent, and his hand didn't move from his pocket as the Japanese solider continued to speak.

"You haven't got your guards Johnson? Idiotic of you! Now you're completely defenceless against me! I didn't think it would actually be this easy!"

The man refrained himself from letting out a tired sigh. He'd heard this all before. Those Japanese soldiers finding him alone and being so stuck and foolish to think that he was defenceless against anything.

"If you keep on being this loud the guards will hear you you know?" He barely whispered, he could barely hear himself and couldn't feel the vibration in his throat.

It seemed the Japanese soldier didn't hear him either, as he was still spitting out nonsense. Until he finally became quiet for a moment and took a step forward. "Not even looking at your killer? Pathetic!" He cocked his gun.

And with a single swift movement, the president pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open.

Johnson turned around and swung his knife, the blade collided with a bullet and with quick manoeuvring the wall ended up being pierced with a bullet hole.

The Japanese Soldier stared in awe at the man before him. Alexander Johnson. President of the United States of America. Bringer of the Wind War. A Trained Blade Warrior. Holding his blade in front of his fade, he turned in it a swift movement that caused his bright blue eye to glint against the light of the metal.

Alexander didn't smirk at the sight of the stunned Soldier. He had seen it many times before in the past four years and was honestly sick of it. He removed the knife from his face and held it at his side for a moment.

In the blink of an eye Alexander's face was inches away from the soldiers, the pieces of the cut open gun fell to the ground like paper. The Soldier felt fear tear through his body as he saw that familiar glint in the President's sapphire blue eye.

"Goodbye, Soldier."

In a matter of seconds the Soldier fell to his knees, gasping for air and making sickening sounds as blood poured from the wound in his stomach. Alexander still had his hand held up in the air, and he eyed his pocketknife that was now lodged in the wall of the hallway opposite him. The wound of the knife went straight through his body and blood spurted out from both sides.

The Japanese Soldier's body eventually collapsed to the ground on his back, his hazel eyes were wide open with a sickening kind of fright which only made Alexander grimace in disgust. The president kneeled down and raised his hands over the Soldiers eyes.

"No." He stated. Pulling out another two knifes from his pocket, Alexander spun the knifes in mid-air before grabbing the handles with both blades face down. He forced the blades into the open eyes of the Soldier and watched with cold eyes as the blood poured out.

After a couple of seconds he pulled the knifes out along with the gouged eyeballs. Blood seeped out of the eyeball sockets like an endless waterfall, but Alexander was not overly disgusted with the sight.

Alexander stood and threw the knives behind him. They ended up lodged in the painting of that woman, the eyeballs that were on the knifes oozed blood onto the painting, coating one side of the snow white flowers with a deep thick red stain.

"You can live with that witch." He stated coldly before kneeling down softly and staring down at the eyeless soldier before him.

"You deserved that Soldier, for siding with the country that I absolutely despise. If you even born from that very country I would have killed you on the spot, even if you were a child or a woman. You didn't even give me anything for that kill except blood stains on my clothing." Alexander's words dripped with hatred and loathing, but they were coated in ice, an unbreakable ice.

Without closing the soldier's eyes, Alexander stood up and walked away. On the way he pulled his pocket knife from the wall and flipped it closed before slipping it into his pocket again.

And as Alexander left, a faint breeze passed through the building, and the other curtain of the painting was blown closed.

* * *

Alexander walked outside, taking in the fresh air and the sun which was sickening for him. He wanted to get back inside as quickly as possible but of course every didn't go the way he planned no matter how much he wanted it to.

The breeze felt cold on his face and his hair brushed his sapphire eyes. Alexander was reminded of the blood on his face and wiped it off absentmindedly, but wiping it off would not be as simple for his suit.

"Mr Johnson Sir!"

A familiar voice stirred Alexander from his sickening form of peace and he turned to see the General of the American Military, Ross Lawson beside him while he saluted.

Alexander sighed. "General Lawson haven't I told you there is no need for saluting me? I am not a member of the military and never will be."

General Lawson held his hands to his sides and smirked. "Course President." His smile disappeared once he noticed the oh-so-familiar substance on the President's clothes and his eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

The President followed his gaze and stated freely. "A Japanese Soldier came out and attacked me but an assassin of mine killed him, he was very close to me so I got blood stained on my clothes."

Ross looked wary for a moment before standing beside Alexander and sighing. "Whatever you say President Johnson. But has the Japanese Military lowered its defences or something? A lot of those damn Japanese seem to be getting through to you every day."

"Roughly every fortnight." Alexander corrected, clearing his throat. "Everybody wants to escape, but there hasn't been any death threats for General Matou yet have there?"

"Of course not, you know why don't you President?"

Alexander chuckled humourlessly. "Of course, everybody wants to kill the person who started the war don't they?"

General Lawson didn't respond to that comment. Any stray comment from anybody in the military that wasn't liked by the President could get them killed. "Do you think it's going to stop President?"

Alexander's smile disappeared as his eyes glanced at the General. "The War?" He closed his eyes in an expression of calmness. "If I want to stop it I will, but not until every single person in Japan is on their knees."

The way the President had said so lightly almost made it darkly humorous for Ross, but he frowned in place of it. "You say it so calmly." He chose his next words carefully. "You must be really ruthless then huh?"

The corners of Alexander's pale lips perked up slightly at that in the form of a smirk. "You can't get into the War without killing anybody right?"

_Except the nurses and doctors. _General Lawson had corrected to himself, the thought brought up the reason why he was there in the first place.

"President Johnson?"

"What is it General Lawson?"

The General frowned and lowered his eyelids. "Two more Japanese members of the military have escaped."

Alexander was unsurprised. "Escaped through the headquarters again?"

"Yes sir, but I'm afraid it's more serious than that."

The President blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Did somebody different escape?"

Ross nodded. "A foolish American Soldier was searching for something special to him that was seemingly on the battlefield – a wedding ring or something – when he saw two people fall from the building of the headquarters. He recognised one as a nurse and the other as a soldier."

"What's so strange about that?"

"The Soldier seems to be skilled, he broke the nurse's fall and was running away from headquarters with broken bones. One of the other Soldiers heard something about them trying to stop the war."

The two fell silent, until Alexander let out a bellowing bitter laugh, doubling and clutching his stomach. The heaving sounds he made after were dry and he continued until he straightened up again, a determined smile planted onto his face and a glint in the only blue eye shown.

"Get the troops, they are to be killed on sight."

* * *

"That bastard needs to die." Kyoko muttered in frustration while a new bandage was wrapped around her wrist.

Ignoring the language, Madoka looked up at Kyoko curiously as she wove the bandage. "Who?"

"That damn Alexander Johnson guy." Kyoko answered, wincing as Madoka fixed the wood back into place on her arm.

"Remember don't overexert yourself, move your broken limbs as carefully as you can, and no more running." Madoka ordered her, ignoring Kyoko's answer for a moment. "You mean the Alexander Johnson-san who started the war?"

"Yeah him." Kyoko growled. "Also don't call him by honorifics, he'll kill on the spot if you say it to his face even if you are a girl."

Madoka glared slightly at the comment and Kyoko corrected herself.

"Woman I mean."

"That's better.… But would really kill me on the spot just because I'm Japanese?"

"Yep." Kyoko confirmed, and refused to say anything else as her stomach started to growl excessively. "Damn. Oi Madoka, you have any food?"

Madoka smiled and reached into the pocket of her coat. She pulled out a bag of apples. "I've kept these for a while."

Kyoko's mouth watered as she grabbed an apple and bit into it, savouring the sweet taste that filled her mouth. As she sighed Madoka giggled. "You're just like a little kid Kyoko-chan!"

"I'm not!" Kyoko glared, which only caused Madoka to laugh more because the redhead's cheeks were bulging.

Kyoko roughly bit into the apple again as Madoka re-bandaged her leg. Her crimson eyes scanned the land around her like a hawk. She didn't even wince this time when Madoka placed the wood on her leg.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed when she heard a rustling of leaves coming from near them. She placed a hand softly on Madoka's shoulder.

"Madoka." The redhead barely whispered. "Pack up everything quickly, we're leaving."

"What?" Madoka glanced up her as she wrapped the bandage up and stuffed into her first aid kit. "Why?"

"Just do it." Kyoko whispered harshly, grabbing equipment and putting it in the first aid it before roughly closing it and stuffing it in one of the large pockets of Madoka's coat.

Madoka nodded and helped Kyoko up before going over to pick discarded bandages up a few meters away.

Kyoko walked up beside her and picked it up for her before packing it into Madoka's pocket again. "Hurry up, we need to go _now_."

Madoka started to feel nervousness build up inside her as she shakily nodded. "Yeah."

Kyoko noticed the Madoka's hands start to shake and after a moment of feeling concerned she dismissed it. She narrowed her crimson eyes as she tried to find any glimpse of something in the forest.

But when she heard the rustling and the sound of something cutting the air Kyoko's eyes widened.

With a quick movement Kyoko pushed Madoka down while she dodged herself. Madoka hit the ground with a yelp and Kyoko crouched down, cursing when she felt a sting in her cheek and blood running down it.

Madoka turned around on the ground and looked up at Kyoko with concerned and panicking eyes. "What's wro-" Her blood froze when she saw a dagger lodged into a tree. Her face paled considerably and her eyes widened.

Kyoko stood up, wiping the blood from her face in the process and growled when pulling the knife from the trunk.

"Who's there?!" She demanded with a raised voice.

She received no answer, and Kyoko didn't care about being noticed, she knew that there were people here.

"You know…"

With a gasp at the voice, Kyoko hovered a hand over the gun which was help on her belt. When she was reminded of it for a moment she wondered why she hadn't used it earlier when she was running away from the soldiers in the headquarters, but the thought left her mind eventually.

For a few moments until out of the trees stepped out a boy. He looked around Kyoko's age and had spiky black hair and a dark grey eye patch was over his right eye. His left eye was emerald green and his skin was tanned, he wore a white long sleeved t-shirt with a Japanese character on the front as well as cargo pants that reached his ankles, where on his feet he wore sneakers. He held three daggers in one hand and a katana in the other.

"… General Lawson said to kill you two on the spot, but that wouldn't be much fun." His voice was laid thick with mocking, and a glimmer of order, with a trace of disappointment.

"You're a soldier." Kyoko growled. _Working for the Americans? He looks Korean, and his clothes are wrong, he doesn't look very threatening._ "Your General ordered you to kill me on the spot huh? So they noticed that we got out."

"Yes." He spoke. "It's funny really, the General thought that you were a man."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at that.

"But you're a young woman, a pretty one too." He grinned widely and maliciously, tracing over his cheek lightly with one of this daggers. "I'm sorry for cutting you."

Kyoko rolled her eyes at the ridiculous scene, but she narrowed them again as the boy's eyes moved to Madoka.

"Cute nurse, it's a shame you'll both be dead in a few moments." He whispered before bowing gracefully. "Rivalle Hirotaka, Soldier of the American Military, or you could call me…" He glanced up at Kyoko with a sneering grin. "… An assassin."

Kyoko was unfazed, as she knew this was coming. "Rivalle…" Her tongue ran over the name. "That doesn't Korean, neither does your last name."

Rivalle laughed, his tone was once again laid on thick with mock, and Kyoko assumed he must have been this situation many times. "But of course it doesn't, my family is very confusing, what about yours?"

That struck a nerve. Kyoko clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "My name or my family?" She spoke daringly, her hand still hovering over the gun.

Rivalle smiled curiously. "Your name of course. What is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

The dark haired boy chuckled. "Do you want a deal?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "A deal? We work on opposite sides."

"Of course we are, but even if we do make a deal that doesn't mean that I won't kill you."

Kyoko glared as Rivalle let that cunning smile slip onto his face again. "What's the deal?" Kyoko asked.

"You tell me your name, I'll remember it of course, and I won't tell the Government that you're actually a woman."

Kyoko adorned a confused expression. "How will the government not knowing that I'm a girl help me at all?"

Rivalle looked surprised for a moment until he let out an uproar of laughter, clutching his stomach with his katana holding arm. "You're funny Soldier… But I meant-"

In an instant Rivalle's face was right beside Kyoko's, and he whispered into her hear. "The Soldier's will go easy on you if you're a woman."

Kyoko gasped before clenching her teeth and pulling out the gun. She jumped back when she heard Madoka's voice shrieking her name but ignored the urge to protect her when she eyed Rivalle. Kyoko raised the gun without hesitation with her finger over the trigger.

Rivalle chuckled again. "Lower that instrument." That earned a glare from the redhead as he continued to speak. "It's useless, you only have a limited number of bullets, but katana's last much longer."

Even though it was the truth, Kyoko didn't waver. The area was plunged into silence for a moment, with only the sound of Madoka's whimpers breaking the redhead's thoughts as Rivalle threw away his daggers and wielded his katana again.

It was only for a moment though.

Until the gunshot rung.

Rivalle ducked and sprung towards Kyoko, swinging his blade but Kyoko dodged and jumped up. She clutched a branch of a tree and continued to fire at Rivalle, who dodged the bullets like they were harmless flies before jumping up to Kyoko and aiming a kick at her stomach.

Acting quickly, Kyoko grabbed onto his oncoming foot and spun him into the air. Rivalle flipped and landed onto the ground onto for a moment before jumping up to Kyoko again, in which the redhead fired at him.

Kyoko's last bullet crashed into the ground loudly, she heard Madoka shriek as debris flew everywhere. She caught a glimpse of Rivalle's one emerald eye and a sharp pain appeared in her arm.

Cursing, Kyoko threw away her gun and dodged another swipe of Rivalle's katana. She jumped away and landed by Madoka's side, clutching her arm, in which the deep cut from Rivalle's blade had blood flowing from the wound and the same red substance dripping from Rivalle's katana.

Madoka clutched onto Kyoko's arm desperately, tears forming in her eyes. "Kyoko-chan are you hurt?!"

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko growled and faced Rivalle, who was grinning in curiosity. "Is Kyoko your name?"

The redhead refused it and Rivalle chuckled, holding his blood-soaked blade up to his face. He saw his reflection in it, and his fingers ran over his eye patch which now held spots of Kyoko's blood. He frowned. "Oh, I see."

Kyoko felt a shiver run down her spine as Rivalle looked down at her with cold eyes. "You'll pay for getting my eye dirty Kyoko-_san_."

Before the redhead could react her foot slipped and a searing shot of pain was sent up her ankle as she remembered her broken leg. Kyoko clenched her jaw and bent down, clutching her leg. But as she looked up through a haze to look Rivalle in the eyes, she saw his previous coldness disappear in the form of a grin.

"Our deal is made! I'm feeling nice today so I won't kill you just yet. But…" His smile disappeared and his fingers ran over his eye patch again. "Since you made my eye dirty, I'll show you."

Rivalle gripped his eye patch and lifted it before opening both of his eyes, Madoka screamed in terror and clapped her hands over her mouth while Kyoko's eyes widened. The two were staring in horror at the empty eye socket before them before the eyelid closed and Rivalle covered it again.

Rivalle smiled again like it had never happened. "I'll keep our deal, if I report back to the military now, I'll be killed, so I won't go back until you two are dead. So consider yourself lucky."

Rivalle sheathed his katana before walking away, the smile had gone with face by then, and he jaw was clenched along with his fists.

After Rivalle had left Kyoko groaned when she stood up, causing Madoka to grab hold of her. "Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko blinked, before glancing over and Madoka and smiled forcefully. "I know where to go Madoka."

Madoka half-gasped, eyes widening. "Where."

"The United States…" Kyoko felt her consciousness disappearing, and the smile faded away. "… Of America…"

Kyoko fell into the dark and even Madoka's voice couldn't wake her.

* * *

*** Basically "Stop angsting!"**

* * *

**A/N: I hated the writing of the last scene, it just seems below my expectations :(**

**But I'd really like some constructive criticism!**

**Does Rivalle sound familiar to you? **


End file.
